Kagome's New Puppy
by suppup17
Summary: PG-13 because of Language. Dont worry though, no dirty scenes. Kagome finds a little dog and ends up keeping it. How does Inuyasha feel? Completed!
1. The new member

Kagome's new puppy

By: Sup-pup17

"Inuyasha," Miroku called. "Over here!"

"I can't believe this!" Sango gasped. "This demon is on one destuctvive run!"

"All he wants to do is kill…" Shippo added.

"Or maybe he wants something," Inuyasha pondered to himself as he walked over to Miroku.

Kagome stood close behind him. She was pretty scared. This was one destroyed village. She'd seen bad before and this was worse! There were bodies scattered everywhere and buildings were flattened.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently. "Maybe you should take Shippo and go down to the river…I don't know if you want to see this."

"What?" Kagome stood on her tippy-toes so she could see over his shoulder. "Oh my…"

There were bodies piled and ripped. A blood river ran through her feet.

"Come-on," Sango said softly as she grabbed Kagome's arm. "Lets go get some water."

Kagome couldn't take her eyes of the pile of bodies as Sango led her by arm away toward a river in the forest.

"I didn't want her to see that," Inuyasha said quietly.

"I don't think anyone should have to see this," Miroku agreed.

"Well," Inuyasha sighed as he pulled up a sleeve forcefully. "Lets get digging."

Kagome looked into the gentle streams of the river. Shippo and Sango were splashing each other playfully. Sango had taken the time to keep the kitsune busy for Kagome. It seemed these "exams" were really getting to her.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo waved. "Come look at these fish!"

Kagome placed the awful images deep into her head where she'd hope she'd never see them again and walked over to Shippo. "Wow," she gasped. "There pretty."

Kirara then suddenly sprang into action and caught one. Water splashed everywhere as the small cat demon wrestled with a fish just about it's size.

"There's dinner," Sango laughed and helped Kirara.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat, which was accumulating on his forehead, away. It was dusk now and they were just about done. He sat on a log as Miroku, the monk, prayed over a grave they just finished.

"Only two more," Inuyasha sighed. "I can already smell dinner."

Miroku smiled and stood up, obviously done with his praying.

Kagome slowly walked out of the forest and walked slowly up to Inuyasha. He smelled her and turned to her curiously. "Hey," he smiled. He could sense her stress and could smell that she was getting sick. He'd decided that he was going to try real hard to take it easy on her.

"Dinner's almost ready."

Miroku nodded. "Two more."

Kagome turned to go back into the woods when she heard some hay moving. Inuyasha was all over it and had stepped in front of her. To their amazement, a small sized dog had awakened and had just stood up. Inuyasha figured it would attack after being attacked and cracked his knuckles.

"Stop," Kagome whispered. "He's hurt."

"Right," Inuyasha agreed. "He's going to bite you."

Kagome didn't listen though and continued her way to the hurt dog. The dog sat down and looked up at Kagome with sad and lonely eyes. It's black coat was dirty and all tangled. Inuyasha watched carefully as Kagome kneeled down and picked up it's hurt paw and ran her soft and gentle hands over it's bloody ribs. All Inuyasha could think about was that if that poor creature even snapped at Kagome, it was dead. Then, as he watched, he wanted her to pet him and rub behind his white ear.

Kagome turned around and looked at the two men with pity in her eyes. "Can we keep him?"

Inuyasha walked up to the skinny, bloody dog and sniffed it. It smelled clean to him. He rested his tired hand on top of the dog's head. The dog rubbed his head around and enjoyed the touch. He nodded. Maybe he'd enjoy the dog more then Kagome!

Kagome wrapped the dog up that night and even put a blanket over it. Inuyasha watched with jealousy. The dog was getting better treatment then he was! Shippo petted the dog and scratched behind his ear. "He's cute!" Shippo said happily.

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he ate his fish.

The whole night he watched the dog. He didn't know if the beast would attack or not. He wasn't about to take the chance. He sat up in a tree and watched carefully. He watched the entire night. To his surprise though, the dog slept. Then, that morning, after a quick breakfast, Kagome begged for Inuyasha to carry the dog.

"Please, Inuyasha, please carry Okami!"

"You named him?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "Why shouldn't I?"

Inuyasha shook his hand at her and sighed.

"Please carry him!" Kagome did her best puppy eyes. "He can't walk for very long."

Inuyasha gave in and picked up the small dog. "Just till we get to the next village."

Kagome smiled her thanks and jumped onto her bike, with Shippo in her basket.

Just before they reached the borders of the new village, they heard a loud roar and something blew up.

Miroku took off ahead of Inuyasha with Sango behind him. Inuyasha turned around and tossed the dog into Kagome's basket. After that, he took off with the rest of the group. Kagome hurried to keep up behind him. The little dog popped his head out of the top of the basket next to the kitsune and awaited his friend's new enemy.


	2. Who is this dog

What'cha thnk people? Please reveiw. Here's # 2, I'm on #3.

Chapter 2

It had been a long and tiring battle and the gang was resting next to a fire. They'd been talking about the demon they'd just slayed and what it was up to. "I dunno," Sango rubbed her head. "Maybe there are more of them…I mean, it didn't do half the damage we found at the last village."

"You're right…" Miroku agreed.

Kagome pulled her new puppy into her lap and stoked it. Kirara purred and sniffed the new puppy.

"You like Okami huh?"

Kirara purred.

"Stupid dog is going to hold us back." Inuyasha snorted.

"Actually," Shippo interrupted. "He's healed pretty fast."

"I wonder if he's demon…" Kagome wondered quietly.

Kirara meowed.

"I think she likes him," Kagome smiled.

"If he was demon," Miroku mumbled. "He could've done the damage…"

Sango shook her head. "I don't think so."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and looked at the dog. "He's demon," Inuyasha clarified. "I can smell it now. Before, all I could smell was blood."

"He really doesn't look demon," Sango whispered.

"Hanyou maybe?" Miroku asked to himself.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"What else can you smell?"

"I can smell a little girl…"

Miroku nodded. "We buried one near where he popped up!"

Inuyasha picked the puppy up and continued to sniff. Okami sniffed back. "A little girl…" Inuyasha looked up. "He was owned by that little girl…"

Kagome was shocked. She stared at the dog.

Okami barked and Inuyasha laughed. He put Okami back in Kagome's lap and sat next to her. "So that little girl owned a demon?"

Kagome yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled. "And you didn't even fight."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Here we go…" Shippo sighed.

"I didn't do anything?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha snapped back. "I do all the fighting!" Inuyasha waved a finger toward Miroku and Sango. "We do a lot of the fighting! All that dumb kit and you do is watch!"

Kagome was fuming. "Well mister fame and glory, let see how far you get without me." She stood up.

"Well," Inuyasha corrected himself sarcastically. "I can't get anywhere because you are the only one who can see the shards!"

Okami barked.

"I'm still just your shard detector?"

"No," Inuyasha mumbled knowing not to take that route.

"Kikyo can see the shards and you seem to like her more then me anyway!"

"That's not true," Inuyasha mumbled again. He swallowed his pride and looked down.

Okami barked again at Inuyasha.

"What happens when I'm gone?" Kagome was towering over Inuyasha.

Okami barked.

"Shut that damn dog up!" Inuyasha screamed. He stood up as Shippo and Sango grabbed the little dog.

"Don't scream at him!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha knew it was coming by then. There was no stopping Kagome now. Kagome was all red in the face and the vain in her forehead was popping out. He whimpered. He just wanted to tell her…

"SIT!"

Inuyasha plunged into the ground. Okami jumped out of Sango's gentle grip and on top of Inuyasha. His little jaws took hold of Inuyasha's ear and he began to 'protect' his new owner.

"How cute," Sango and Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha on the other hand, growled as pulled the dog off his ear and held it by its scruff. "Damn thing," he mumbled. He gave the dog to Sango and left. For a time, _he_ left!

"Where are you going?" Kagome demanded.

"I have to blow steam!" He yelled back "Don't follow me!"

"He might kill you," Shippo laughed softly.

"I'll let him go," Kagome laughed. "He's probably going off to Kikyo anyway!" That last part she said a bit louder.

Everyone knew though that she was hurt. Kagome took the little dog in her arms and petted it softly. She then crawled into her sleeping bag and cuddled close to the dog and Shippo. "Let me know you guy's results in the morning," she yawned. With that, she went to sleep.

"Wow," Miroku gasped. "Please tell me you aren't like that after we marry."

Sango laughed and went to her own bed. "Let me know what you come up with."

Miroku sat by the fire looking at Kirara. "What do I do?"

"Meow."

Inuyasha had sat up in a tree fuming for a couple hours till he realized that there was no way he could win. He had to just go with it. He jumped down and slowly made it back to camp. "I don't want Kikyo's help," he mumbled. "I want to be with Kagome…I want…to be…there…" Inuyasha stopped. "I want to be there with her forever." Inuyasha looked around to make sure that he was alone. "She's now spending more time with that mutt then fixing me up…" He continued on his way back to camp. As he approached Kagome he heard a low growl. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the dog. "Listen bud," he began softly. "You and me can get along! All you have to do be nice to me and I'll be nice to you."

The little dog licked his nose.

"Yeah…Whatever."

He put the dog back and sat down not far from Kagome. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep. He'd see how Kagome was in the morning.

Kagome woke to Okami licking her face. He smiled and petted the dog happily. "And how is my little guy doing?"

"I'm alright," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome glared needles at him. "I'm not talking about that jerk by the fire…" Her voice was dark and hurtful to Inuyasha. "I'm talking to my non agresser, my love puppy, my 'puppy-who-doesn't-argue-with-me' puppy." The last part sounded like she was talking to a baby.

Inuyasha looked into the fire and poked at the coals.

Miroku and Sango returned with some water and they had a small breakfast.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on Inuyasha?" Sango asked, as they were packing up.

Kagome shook her head. "He's being a jerk."

Sango shrugged and started down the trail next to Miroku.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined. "Come-on! Give me a chance!"

"Like all the other times?"

Inuyasha thought for a second then nodded.

Kagome sighed. How could she stay mad at him? She picked up Okami and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha smiled and walked Kagome's bike. They didn't talk for most of the walk. Miroku and Sango on the other hand were having such a nice time! Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She looked at Okami and Kirara playing. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Inuyasha looked at her a little shocked. What was he suppose to say? That he loved her? No way! He wasn't ready for that yet! Was he supposed to tell her that she wasn't a jewel shard detector? That would help… Or was he supposed to say that she was right and he was wrong? "Umm…" He scratched behind his head. "You're not just my jewel detector…you mean a lot more then just that."

"That's what's been bothering you?" Kagome didn't look convinced.

"Oh," Inuyasha chuckled. "Feh!"

Kagome was hurt. She just wanted to help him. Okami and Kirara ran around Inuyasha and he looked down at them at the time. A small, just noticeable smile crept along his face.

"Are you okay," Shippo asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said. "Why wouldn't I?"

The last part was just a little snappy and Shippo flinched.

"Boy," an old, rough, voice said.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around. Miroku and Sango stopped and also turned around.

An old man stood on the side of the road staring intently at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, confused as he was, glared back. "Yeah old man?"

So? Any good? I have nothing to do except Anat & Phys homework and thats no fun. I'll be busy on these next chapters for a while. Thanks people!


	3. It Shows Itself

Chapter 3

It shows itself

Sup-pup17: Man, I've got all these good ideas for this story but I can't put them into one chapter!

Inuyasha: Please don't!

Sup-pup17: Why not…Actually, maybe I will!

Inuyasha: NO! I can't do it! I'll have one major headache by the end!

Kagome: Oh Inuyasha it'll be fun!

Inuyasha: Gods help me

Sup-pup17: Don't worry readers, I'm not going to. I'll leave you plenty of cliff hangers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters except of Okami.

In the memory of the dog:

"Hurry Father!" Screams filled the air and a house next to a young aged girl was destroyed. She and her father ducked and covered their heads.

"I know some one has it!" The demon roared.

"Go," Her father whispered.

"No Father," She argued.

"Kuro and I will take care of this beast won't we," He said looking next to the small black dog.

The dog seemed to smile as he transformed into a large wolf looking demon. Blue fire surrounded him. He roared.

"Go," her father yelled forcefully.

"Father!" She screamed as she was flung into some bushes.

Blood sprayed over the Ice Dog's face as his owner was eliminated. He roared and flung himself upon the demon and began to fight it. The aged, experienced demon dog had the upper hand too, until that little girl

"Where did you get that little dog?" The old man looked carefully at Okami.

"We found him," Shippo said quite defensively.

"I'm sure of that!" The man snapped. "Where!"

"A village a ways back," Kagome said. She was scared. Inuyasha seemed to sense it and he stood in front of her and Okami defensively.

"Kuro…" The man mumbled. "Where is your owner?"

"She died," Inuyasha said quickly. "We buried her."

"She couldn't have died," The man screamed.

Sango and Miroku walked up and joined the group. They'd stayed out of it till now. They both were interested in what this man had to say. "There was no way she lived," Miroku said softly. "The whole village disappeared." He looked down at the ground. "It was destroyed."

The old man stood shaking in disbelief. Emotion filled his eyes. "Come," he said. "Tell me about my granddaughter."

"But we don't know anything," Kagome answered.

"You must!"

They all shook their heads.

The man looked at Okami, or Kuro, and scratched his head.

"But maybe you could tell us something," Miroku said softly as he stepped toward the old man. "I'm very interested in the history of this dog."

After a long awkward minute of silence with Inuyasha mumbling at the end, the old man led them back to his hut and began to make dinner. Kagome petted the dog in her lap as the little dog slept. Inuyasha wasn't far from her. "What do you want to know?" The old man stirred his stew.

"Where did it come from?" Miroku started off asking.

"A long time ago…My father found this demon…" He looked at Okami. "He was starting a family and Kuro had protected us and Mother while my father was out in the fields. He was such a good dog for us…" The man took his strew off the fire and began serving it. "Then, while it was protecting my sister and I, a demon killed my father. Kuro stayed close to us and my family." Me looked at Kirara. "He was so loyal and happy, I passed him down to my son, he passed him onto my granddaughter."

"I'm sorry," Miroku said softly.

"She was becoming a priestess." He smiled.

Inuyasha stood up and walked outside. He was now feeling a little guilty he didn't get there earlier. He knew something was going on but refused to leave Kagome that night it happened.

"Inuyasha," a gentle voice asked.

Inuyasha turned around and gazed into the hazel eyes he knew so well. He sent filled his nostrils and told him she was tired and worried. He smiled softly and waved for her to join him.

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Feh," He chuckled.

"We've better get to bed," Sango yawned.

"I hope I could help you," the man looked at the sleeping Okami. "I'll let you take him…He may be more use to you."

"Are you sure," Shippo asked delighted.

The man nodded. "He can't help me. That younger lady seems to be quite attracted to him."

"Thank you." Miroku and Sango bowed.

All of them then settled down for the night.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry about them," Miroku said with a yawn. "They'll come when they're ready."

Kagome and Inuyasha say quietly on the soft grass. Inuyasha was listening to Kagome jabber about this and that and how she was so tired and missed home. She sat in his lap with his arms around her neck, softly laying on her collarbone. She was so comfortable and happy.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was very sad. He'd been ignored and left out of Kagome's life for that last few days. This new puppy had disrupted his life and he didn't want to get rid of the pup just because it would hurt her feelings. What was he suppose to do? _Act normal, _He thought to himself. _She'll remember you in the end._

The cold breeze had slowly turned into a small thunderstorm arriving. Kagome didn't want to get up though. She still had a lot to say. Inuyasha didn't mind it. He wrapped her in his outer kimono and held her close to him as she continued to talk. To Kagome, it was wonderful. She was just so surprised that he was listening. The storm though, didn't care as much as they did though and came in anyway.

"Let's go," Inuyasha smiled as he picked her up and began to carry her inside.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Once inside, Okami came over to her and cuddled up to her. Inuyasha, already wet and little irritated by the rain, was going to shoo the little dog demon off but he didn't have the heart. Instead, he sat down, shook off and drifted off into and deep sleep. He would have possibly enjoyed his sleep even more if he was closer to Kagome but then again, he didn't want anyone see his soft side.

That morning, Kagome slept in with Okami close to her heart. It was a day of rest. It was also a day of rain and rain it did. All day, it rained. Finally, Inuyasha and Sango woke Kagome and they started off.

"I'll miss you, Kuro," The old man sighed as he petted the dog and scratched him behind his ear. "You've been good to my family, be to theirs."

The dog licked the old man's face and then scampered off with Kirara to play.

"We'll take good care of him. Thanks again," Kagome bowed.

The elder smiled. "Take care of yourselves."

They waved off and traveled down the muddy trail. They were so close to the demon. Because of the rain, most of the demon's sent was washed away. Inuyasha could smell it still, meaning they were close by. Inuyasha had taken off his outer kimono again and let Kagome wear it. He kept saying it was hard to tell but they were close.

A large tree fell flat in front of them suddenly and a large bear demon followed. "Give it to me!"

Inuyasha grinned as he pulled out Tessaiga and stood defensively in front of his friends. "Hi," He grinned.

"Give it to me," The bear roared again.

Kagome armed her bow, waiting for the right time. Inuyasha charged. Sango mounted Kirara and Miroku stood by Kagome, also waiting for his chance. This one proved to be the destructible demon they all saw and knew. Sadly, all Kagome could do was watch in fear as Inuyasha was getting slaughtered. The bear feicefully swatted Kirara and Sango away. Then, he gave Inuyasha a swat that broke several ribs and sent him flying painfully into a cliff. As he tried to get up, the mud seemed to absorb him and he slid all over the place. Sango laid unconsciously in a puddle with rain falling on her and Kirara's faces.

"Sango," Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha!"

Both ran off to their friends. Something amazing happened then that no one would have guessed. Okami suddenly grew! Once Kagome stepped out into the open to run after her protector, Okami growled and icy flames surrounded him much like Kirara. A long black tail, large paws, and a strong jawed demon dog pushed Kagome downand took a hit.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. "Get the hell off her!" He didn't know it was little Okami.

Okami looked at Inuyasha harshly but attacked the demon fiercely. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and asked, "Is that…"

"Okami," Kagome gasped.

"Get outta my way!" Inuyasha screamed as he did the Wind Scar. Okami jumped out of his way and landed softly next to Inuyasha.

Sango, with Kirara by her side, limped over to Inuyasha. Miroku held her arm for her support.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked to Sango.

Sango nodded.

The rain poured harder and all of them. Okami transformed back into his cute little self and smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled back.

Kirara also transformed back to her self and the two began to chase and play. Kagome sneezed. "Lets get to somewhere dry," Miroku suggested.

They all nodded.

Though Okam icould transform into a kiss ass demon dog, they didn't ride him. Inuyasha was very weary about it and carried the two on his back. Shippo rode with Sango and Miroku.

"Are you going to be okay,' Kagome asked softly mixed in with a sneeze.

"My ribs will heal," Inuyasha mumbled. Though, in real life they hurt like hell. They made it to a cave and looked around. Where was Sango and Miroku and Shippo? They waited, Inuyasha went out and looked for them, and they waited, but no one came. It was beginning to worry the two of them. Even though Inuyasha was willing to go look for them again, Kagome was curled up in his red kimono shivering and sneezing. He couldn't leave her.

"I-I-In-Inuyasha," Kagome stammered.

"I'll stay here and get a fire started," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked for the fire starter in Kagome's backpack.

There you go! Chapter 3 for ya! I"ve decided that I'm deticating this story to my dog. He's so cute and lovey I love him. He's my protector.....at least I'd like to think he'd protect me....you didn't hear it from me but he's whimpy. None the less, he's my baby! I love you Milo! I dont know when Chapter 4 will be around. Plase Review!


	4. Sepereated and cold

* * *

Chapter 4

By Sup-pup17

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha…though that would be nice….Dirty thoughts But I do own Okami.

"Sango!" Inuyasha sneezed and wiped the rain off his face with hopes it'd help him see. "Miroku!" _Darn,_ he thought, _Where the hell could they be?_ Inuyasha ran up to an old hut and looked inside, nothing. All he could do was growl. _Where are they?_

He retreated back to the cave where Kagome sat cuddled up in a blanket with Okami in her lap and a fire in front of her. "Did you find any thing?" She asked with worry plastered on her face.

"No," Inuyasha growled as he sat down next to her and shook the water out of his hair.

Okami growl as he was spayed with water, he'd just gotten dry!

"I looked everywhere," Inuyasha tossed another log on the fire. "You dry yet?"

Kagome shook her head. "My feet won't warm up."

Inuyasha took off his outer jacket and laid it out by the fire.

Kagome had laid out her sleeping bag and all her stuff to dry. None of it was. He shivered and looked tiredly into the fire. Inuyasha worried. He'd never seen her like this except when she was…sick. Oh…Inuyasha couldn't afford this! They were so close to getting the last shards between them and Naraku. They'd beaten some of his little henchmen with shards and the shards were lost. They were so close!

"You better not be getting sick," he mumbled.

Kagome chuckled softly. "Sorry."

Okami yawned. His black fur glistened in the fire light and his long tail covered his small feet. Kagome pet him softly.

Inuyasha sighed. He looked out the rainy, wet entrance of the cave and then back at Kagome. She looked cold. He couldn't have this. He stood up, getting Kagome's attention, and took off his undershirt. One thing about demons was that they didn't get cold easily and their hot blood ran though their veins with strong pumps and rhythm. Kagome looked back at the fire and pulled the blanket closer to her. Okami though, had opened an eye and watched Inuyasha intently.

Inuyasha took another note that Kagome never dried the clothes she was wearing. "Feh," Inuyasha said to himself.

"What," Kagome asked.

"Are you _dry_?" He asked again.

Kagome just looked at him innocently.

"Here," Inuyasha mumbled as he picked up her sleeping bag and shook the dirt off it. "You need to get dry." He held it up as a screen. Sadly, he didn't hear what he wanted to hear. He peeked over the sleeping bag and looked at Kagome. "Undress!"

"Pervert!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha ducked as she threw a shoe at him. "No you idiot! I'm not going to watch!" He peeked back up over the bag. "If you undress and wrap up inthat blanket, you'll get warm. Then you'll sleep better!"

Kagome knew it was for her. He wouldn't ask so much of her if it was for his enjoyment. She put Okami on the ground and began to undress. Inuyasha waited patiently behind his 'screen.' Okami looked up at Kagome with a curious look. Kagome found him so cute! Once down to her undergarments, she wrapped back up in her blanket and told Inuyasha softly that she was covered.

Inuyasha put her sleeping bag back by the fire and walked over to her. She'd picked up Okami and was petting him again. That, just that, drove Inuyasha nuts. Inside, that little puppy in him, thought that he was her little puppy. He sat down behind her and took a risk. He pulled her into his lap and rubbed the sides of her arms. He remembered his mother doing this to him when he was out playing in the rain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't respond. While he was trying to help her, he was also fighting something inside.

Okami on the other hand, was still watching Inuyasha. In his mind, he was loosing his new owner to a hanyou!

In time, Kagome fell into a warm dream Okami was confused. He didn't know that the guy that had just threatened him could be so nice. He didn't even know if he wanted Inuyasha to be that close to Kagome! There was nothing he could do though. He was happy enough in Kagome's lap.

Inuyasha wanted to put Okami off Kagome and lay her down. He knew he could be closer to Kagome if they laid down. He had no intentions with Kagome but he did want to warm her up. As his hand reached down to Okami, he stopped. He couldn't. Kagome would wake and ask him not to removed Okami, he just knew it. Instead, he leaned back against the wall and slipped into sleep.

"We're very grateful," Miroku bowed.

"It's no problem." The man bowed back. "Thank you for getting rid of that nasty spirit!"

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku had found a house and Miroku pulled some magic out of his sleeve earning them a nights stay out of the rain.

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo took a big bite of his shrimp soup.

"I'm sure they're okay," Miroku nodded as he took a bite of his meal. "Inuyasha will take care of Kagome."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"That's not what I mean!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Jerk!" Kagome yelled back. "Of course you did!"

Inuyasha couldn't even remember what they were arguing about. "It's not!" He kept yelling anyway.

"I'm just your little jewel detector and when I'm through, you're just going to throw me away and become full demon!"

"No!" Inuyasha shook his head. "You're not!"

"Then what am I?" Kagome glared at him. "Am I your wench? Am I your little doll?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Do you know what?" Kagome screamed at him. "I'm going home!"

"Kagome! We're not done!" Inuyasha yelled. "We still have one more shard!"

"That's what I mean!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Oh, shit,_ Inuyasha's muscles tightened. _Here it comes!_

"SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the grounds. When he lifted his head and got ready to get up, he saw the last thing he wanted to see.

"Great job, asshole." Okami said smoothly and sarcastically. Inuyasha freaked. He could talk!

Inuyasha jumped up and flung a sleeping Kagome off his lap. Okami jumped out of the way before he was trapped under Kagome and looked at Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha looked at Okami carefully and then back at Kagome.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked. He blanket was reviling just a little more then Inuyasha wanted. He got up and wrapped her back up. He whimpered. Kagome smiled at him anyway. "Bad dreams?"

"If that's what you call them."

Kagome grabbed his hand. "It's alright." She laid down patting next to her motion Inuyasha to come close to her. "It's cold."

Inuyasha sighed. "Just for tonight." He laid behind her and again let his body heat warm her. "Don't tell that Monk about this either." In reality, he liked being near her and wanted to stay with her all night.

Okami sat down in front of them and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shivered as he thought he was going to say something. But instead, Okami licked Inuyasha's nose and cuddled right up to Kagome's abdomen. Inuyasha surprised himself as he felt his hand rub Okami between the ears as he closed his eyes.

"Good night," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and once more slipped into sleep.

* * *

There you go! Thanks for all the reveiws! Keep it up! 


	5. Together and seperated again

Chapter 5

By Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: Like all the others, I don't own a darn thing.

I'd like to dedicate this story….I know it's a little late….But I'd like to dedicate it to my dog and my brother who got me into Inuyasha. Also, thanks to Inuyasha-Hottie-101 and others for all the reviews!

Miroku woke up and was watching the rain continuously fall. Sango was feeling much better but he knew she needed more time to heal from that battle. He was just fine. He'd stayed up all night and waited for Inuyasha but he never showed. The only explanation was that they'd stoppedaand rested. As he sat down from his thoughts, he heard a meow. Kirara was rubbing up against him.

"Well," He smiled and petted her behind the ear. "Do you think we should go find Inuyasha?"

Kirara growled lowly. Then she continued her cat ways.

"Me too." Miroku looked back out. "Sango needs more rest."

Inuyasha felt a soft fuzzy thing under his hand. He didn't want to wake just then but he didn't know what it could've been. "Inuyasha," a soft voice hummed. Inuyasha felt something run down his spine. He jumped. He sat up and leaned back against the wall. He was confused. Then he remembered the night before and calmed down. He watched Okami for a second to realize what was actually going on and then got dressed.

"Inuyasha," the voice asked in more of a startled tone.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. "I thought you left."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He heard her get up and begin getting dressed. She quietly commented something about her clothes being warm. He had to smile. Even though he was watching the rain, he could hear her whisper. She continued to mumble silently about how warm she was and how well she sleeped. It made Inuyasha feel useful. There was something that his nose picked up though and he didn't like it.

Okami hurried his back little body to Inuyasha. He put the bottom of his jaw on Inuyasha's leg. He looked down at the little dog and petted it behind the ears. Okami melted. It was like Inuyasha had a dog when he was young, he knew how to scratch. In reality, he knew how it felt. Inuyasha smiled. Okami looked up at him with happy eyes. As Inuyasha moved his hand down below the jaw, Okami licked his hand.

"Are we going to be able to leave?" Kagome asked as he sat down next to Inuyasha and petted Okami.

Inuyasha retreated his hand and set his gaze upon Kagome, his nose knowing what the smell meant. She was still sick. "Feh," Inuyasha sighed.

"What?"

"Of course we can leave," Inuyasha said sharply, mad about her not being well. "You want to find Sango and Miroku."

Kagome nodded. "Let me get ready and we'll go look."

Inuyasha watched her leave, leaving Okami with him. He looked down at him and then back outside. Okami stayed by him. He put his head on in Inuyasha's lap again and looked up at Inuyasha, obviously wanting to be pet. As much as Inuyasha wanted to shoo him off, he didn't have it in him at the time. He put his hand back upon Okami's head and looked out in the rain.

"Sango," Miroku said happily as she walked out of her room. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little," Sango smiled.

"I'm hungry," Shippo whined. "Can we go eat now?"

"Yes, Shippo," Miroku nodded. "Let's go eat."

As they moved down the halls, Sango quietly asked, "Why didn't you go eat? You didn't' have to wait for me."

Miroku just smiled.

Sango waited all through breakfast and later into the day for the monk to rest his hand upon her but he didn't. Why he didn't was total mystery to Sango. Shippo and Miroku sat outside one the deck and watched for Inuyasha.

"Do you think they're looking for us?" Shippo asked.

Miroku nodded. "Sure," he smiled. "They're probably looking for us right now."

As if on queue, Inuyasha ran through the trees and stopped ruptly in front of then. Kagome was on his back with Okami in between her and Inuyasha. Okami was the only one dry.

"There you are!" Inuyasha growled. "We've been looking for you all morning."

The gang sat inside eating lunch. The house man was thanking Miroku again as Miroku stated that he must leave. Kagome was wrapped up in a blanket again wishing Inuyasha to warm her like last night. Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't want to show his weakness and only sat next to her. Okami had taken the position to warm her. Okami didn't transform though, he sat in his little form in her lap. This surprised most of them. He didn't transform unless he really needed to. Kirara wouldn't transform in front of the stranger house keeper but if Sango or Kagome was sick and needed warmth, she would transform.

Kagome tried not to cough. She didn't want to worry Inuyasha. She knew though, he already knew she was sick. Miroku, through time, also could tell she wasn't well. Okami cuddled close to her as if trying to warm her with the little body heat he could. He could feel her coldness.

"Kagome and I are going back to her time," Inuyasha stated out of nowhere. He was tired of the nonsense. It was his duty to keep Kagome safe.

Kagome looked up at him.

"Where did this come from?" Sango asked.

"She's sick and isn't doing us any good."

Miroku nodded. "We'll follow."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome. "Come-on."

Kagome stood up and handed Okami to Sango. "Take care of him, please."

Sango nodded. "Of course I will."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside where the rain was still falling. It wasn't falling as hard now but was on a steady roll. Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and they disappeared. Inuyasha went through the forest, hoping to avoid the rain. They reached the well by the end of the day. As Sango and Miroku were freeing another home from a demon so Miroku could work his charm and get another place to sleep, Inuyasha and Kagome were leaping into the well.

* * *

Thanks again for all the reviews! I've got to take a break in a while and see what I want to do in the next chapters. I'll put up Chapter 6 soon. It's going to get good in my next chapter. All I have to do is write it. I'm getting so excited. 


	6. Inuyasha's Worry

Chapter 6

By Sup-pup17

I love Inuyasha. I think he's such an interesting character and that's why I chose him to write about. I've taken the opportunity to write about his inside emotions. I can't write as easily about Miroku and Sango as I can Inuyasha and Kagome. Review and let me know how I'm doing.

* * *

Inuyasha led Kagome into her home. Souta and Kagome's mom, (Ms. H. I'm not even going to try!) greeted them at the door. "Hello Kagome!" Ms. H said happily. Her smile disappeared soon though when she saw the condition of her daughter. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I'm not feeling so well," Kagome coughed.

Ms. H looked at Inuyasha with alook that told him she wanted an explanation. It also had a hint of curiosity.

Inuyasha winced inside. He didn't want to be blamed for her sickness nor did he want to be separated from her. He wanted to hold her hand and lead her to bed.

"Well," Ms. H. sighed. "Lets get you off to bed and get you some rest."

Kagome nodded as her mother now led her to her room. Inuyasha followed quietly behind Ms. H. He hardly breathed. He was so quiet. Souta didn't know why he was and said something to him. Inuyasha just about jumped out of his skin. He shot Souta a harsh look.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Souta asked in a normal tone.

"I dunno!" Inuyasha breathed.

Souta grabbed his hand. "Lets go play!"

Inuyasha was pulled away against his will and gave in to Souta's plea. All he could think about was Kagome's health. He brought her home because he knew she'd get better. After a couple hours of playing with Souta, he went to check on her. Ms. H. stopped him before he got to the stairs saying she was sleeping. All he wanted to do was see her beautiful face safe and sound and her mom wouldn't even let him do that!

"Why is she sick?" Ms. H. asked.

"We had to travel through rain," Inuyasha answered impatiently.

"Why didn't you guys stop and rest?"

"We did," Inuyasha answered again quickly.

Ms. H. noticed his worry and asked him what was he so worried about. Inuyasha just looked at her. After another ten minutes, Ms. H. handed Inuyasha some tea and sent him up to Kagome's room.

Inuyasha silently slipped into Kagome's room and listened to her steady breathing. He stood over her. His emotions were going mad as well as his hormones for some reason.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha handed her the tea.

"Will you do me a favor," Kagome asked again.

Inuyasha nodded and sat down on her bed.

Kagome drank some of her tea. "Will you go and see if you can bring Okami?"

Inuyasha's heart dropped. How could she think of that little dog at this time? He looked down and nodded. He noticed that Buyo had entered her room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled softly, just enough that she could see.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Inuyasha nodded. "Get better," he ordered. "We have a lot more to do when we get back."

Before Kagome could comment, Inuyasha had left. By then, she knew what she'd done and felt awful. "Inuyasha," She sighed.

Inuyasha heard it and looked back in the door.

Kagome was a little surprised at this and blinked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind about Okami," She said.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Thanks though."

Inuyasha nodded and left. He felt his hormones going up. It must've been her monthly time to him. He'd let her rest and if she needed him, he'd have to do what he'd been doing for a long time and hold every emotion back and help her get through it. He returned down to Souta and played some more with him. It still didn't help his worry though.

Ms. H. continued to return to her daughter's room. Inuyasha could only watch. He waited and waited and waited. Finally, after dinner time, Inuyasha got the opportunity to take dinner up to Kagome. He opened the door and saw Kagome with a nose in a study book. It didn't surprise him. Obviously she was feeling better.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she smiled as she started to eat.

Inuyasha sat cross legged on her bed with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He listened to everything about her. It all seemed better.

"Maybe, if my mom lets me," Kagome said quietly, "We can leave and go back."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked softly at Kagome. "Just get better." His voice was soft. It surprised Kagome just a little. She nodded and continued to eat. For the rest of the night, he stayed with her. She read most of the time. By late night though, Inuyasha was still in his normal sitting position with his eyes closed. Kagome began to feel the cold coming onto her again and moved over to him. She crawled into his lap and leaned her tired head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a long time. When Kagome crawled into bed, Inuyasha crawled behind her and slept just as nice as she did. He felt so peaceful next to her. His whole soul was at rest. It was wonderful. When Ms. H. came in to check on them, she smiled. She took the plate with her and kissed her daughter good night. For Inuyasha's sake, she kept Kagome's grandpa out of her room.

By morning, Kagome was feeling great! She was just about ready to dance! When she woke, she turned over to see Inuyasha lying comfortably on her bed with his hand on her waist. She smiled. He was so cute and actually gentle. Since she was still drowsy, she let her mind wonder. Her mind wanted to go into the future. It wanted to see what was ahead of her. She could imagine her and Inuyasha waking one morning with a little girl or boy at the side of their bed begging for them to get up. Inuyasha would smile gently down at him/her and pat it's head while he got up. The only thing Kagome could see as a problem would be his temper or maybe when he'd disciplined them. The bonk on the head might be to rash…No, Inuyasha would choose the best path for his child. And at this hour in the morning (6 am) her mind was convincing that he was the perfect man for her.

Kagome had now moved to his hands. Usually he'd wake and freak out on her for touching him but he'd been touching her (Not in that way you perverts!) all night. She felt his hands and found then to be slightly rough. These hands had seen everything. They'd seen death, many battles, and more. They'd probably wanted to see her too. No, she wouldn't allow that until he promised to leave Kikyo and that was a touchy subject for him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly to soft hands massaging his. He didn't say anything but only smiled and watched. He found her interesting. Her aroma was tickling his senses. He loved it. He could sit there all morning and watch her. He had watched her that night till he just had to sleep.

When Kagome looked up at him she jumped slightly. He only smiled. "Are you done yet," He asked quietly and softly.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

He sat up and stretched. Kagome did the same. Inuyasha then got up off the bed and left.

"Heartless jerk," Kagome chuckled. "He could at least say good morning."

"Are you coming, Kagome," he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded and followed him down the stairs. She noticed the sun was just rising. "Oh," Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. He smiled and waved to her. "Come on."

Inuyasha led Kagome outside and hauled her on top of her roof. It was clearly more beautiful there then in her window. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and put his arm around her. Kagome leaned into him. "Do you know what…"She whispered. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "I miss Okami so much…." She then realized she was putting the dog in front of her love again. That was horrible. She did miss Okami though. She missed him a lot.

Inuyasha growled lowly and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. "I didn't mean what you're thinking. I just miss him. I miss you sometimes too." She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Do you love that dog more then Buyo?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a funny look. "Not really."

"You'll live." He laughed. "We're going back today."

"How do you know?"

"You smell better."

Kagome giggled and hugged him tighter.

When they did get back to Inuyasha's time, Miroku and Sango weren't there yet. By lunch they'd made their way to Kaede's village and planned to stay there. The first thng Kagome did was picked up her little Okami and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We got caught up killing demons," Shippo boasted happily.

"Feh," Inuyasha shoved him playfully.

* * *

There you go! I've got to collect my ideas now. If you have any…send them in. My fingers hurt like hell so I've got to go. Thanks again to all my reviewers! You're what keep my fingers going. Luv ya all! 


	7. A given Shard

Chapter 7

By: Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha….But I don't….On to the story!

Inuyasha yawned as he closed his eyes. He wasn't in the best mood since Kagome was again cuddling with her little new puppy. He didn't show jealousy though. Instead, he just closed his eyes and took a nap.

"Where should we go next," Miroku asked.

"Feh," Inuyasha growled. "The question is: where does Kagome sense the next shard?"

Kagome sighed. "I say we make our way to the beach."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "The beach!"

"Is there a shard in that direction?"

"Inuyasha,' Kagome growled. "I don't care right now."

Inuyasha flinched at the say of his name but didn't open his eyes.

"What about Naraku?" Sango sate her candy quietly.

Miroku nodded.

Kagome sighed again. She wanted to play.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and opened an eye. "Kagome," He mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

Everyone jumped up. Shippo jumped behind Inuyasha for protection. Okami growled. He could sense the tension. They all took off out into the woods. Okami transformed shortly after Kirara did. Kagome went to get on him but they stopped suddenly.

"Don't," Inuyasha grabbed her. "Stay close to me."

Kagome didn't know why but she did what he asked. Okami wouldn't let her leave him also and moved closer to him as she moved to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continued to growl. He could smell Naraku and a demon really close. He heard it coming. All he could do was protect Kagome now. He wouldn't let crap happen to her.

"Inuyasha," Naraku's sick voice said normally.

Inuyasha looked up and his growl increased.

"Naraku," Sango screamed. It was more of a 'I'm going to kick your ass' scream then an 'oh my god!' scream.

Kagome loaded her bow.

As Inuyasha got ready to charge, the bear demon they all thought he killed, tore the trees in front of him down and roared.

No one knew who to focus on, the bear demon or Naraku. Naraku didn't sit there long though, he laughed cynically and flew away.

"I've killed this guy before," Inuyasha chucked. "I can do it again!"

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku tried to warn him but it was too late.

As Inuyasha lunged at the demon, the demon took a quick swat at him. It was too quick and sudden for Inuyasha to see. The great force sent Inuyasha sailing into the forest.

"I tried," Miroku sighed.

Sango threw her magnificent weapon at the bear but it did little damage.

Kagome gasped. "He has a Jewel shard!"

Miroku and Sango looked at her.

"His neck!"

Inuyasha shook his head as he attempted to get his vision strait. He heard a familar voice yell! "It's in his neck!"

_He has a jewel shard? _Inuyasha asked himself.

Inuyasha hurried out into the open to see Kagome in the clearing. No one was protecting her and the demon was coming strait for her. Where was Okami now? Where was her loyal puppy now? Inuyasha did what he did every other time and pushed her out of the way.

Kagome cried softly as she slid across the dirt. Sango got a got hit this time and cut it's arm off. Okami wasn't found anywhere. Had he left her? Kagome was confused. Okami suddenly leaped over Inuyasha and Kagome and on top the raged demon.

Inuyasha screamed. "Wind Scar!"

Okami jumped away just in time as the demon was torn apart.

"Is it dead this time," Shippo asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded and grinned.

Kagome walked up to the Jewel shard and picked it up. Miroku was behind her. "One less to get later."

They all nodded.

"So much for your little guard dog," Inuyasha growled.

Okami wagged his tail as he transformed and bounced over to Kagome. "Inuaysha," Kagome sighed. "Thanks."

"Feh," Inuyasha waved her off. "I always do it."

"And how is my brave puppy?" Kagome asked Okami.

"Brave?" Inuyasha laughed. "He was no where to be found!"

"Yes he was," Kagome argued. "He was getting ready for a charge when you came."

"Guys," Sango interrupted. "I'd hate to interrupt but we have to go after Naraku."

"Oh yeah," Kagome placed her finger on her chin as she thought.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and they began running down the trail. Kagome, instead of sitting on top of Inuyasha, had mounted Okami instead. Inuyasha fumed where he was. Why did she want to be near that dog when he was the one that actually saved her?

"He's my big baby," Kagome petted his head as the sped down the trail. "You were so brave back there!"

Shippo nodded. "He's cool!"

"So am I…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Can you smell him Kirara?" Sango asked.

Kirara shook her head and whined.

"How 'bout you," Miroku asked to Inuyasha. His hand wondering down to a wanted area.

SMACK!

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing!" He was leading the group and slowed to a stop. "I don't smell shit!"

"I think Okami needs a break." Kagome chimed.

"I think I need a break off of Okami," Inuyasha growled.

"What was that," Kagome asked. She didn't hear him and thout he was talking about her and Okami.

Inuyasha didn't know that. "I dunno, Kagome!" He yelled. "You treat him better then you have Shippo in the last week!"

Shippo scratched his head, just now noticing this.

"You baby the dumb dog and it hardly did any fighting!"

"Neither did you!" Kagome screamed back at him. "All you did was swing your dumb sword."

"Here they go," Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sighed.

Kirara whined in her cute way.

"I saved your ass!"

"Okami was doing that while you were off playing in the trees!"

"Dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "He's just another dog!"

"Are you jealous," Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha blushed. "Jealous? NO!"

"Why would he care then," Shippo asked Miroku.

Miroku shrugged.

"Forget it!" Inuyasha growled. "Lets go find somewhere to camp."

"Good because all this yelling is giving me a headache!" Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha. "I need a bath."

"When do you not bathe?"

Kagome was about to yell something back but just petted Okami's large head and sighed. "You're the only one who doesn't talk back…"

Inuyasha growled some more to warn Kagome of her actions but she didn't take heed. She instead just left into the woods and later announced, "I found a spot!"

"You know! I just wish he'd calm down!" Kagome ranted onto Sango.

"He just cares," Sango reminded. "He's concerned you'll forget about him. And he did do a great part in destroying the bear."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah," She nodded.

* * *

There you go! I finally got to updating! I have another chapter on it's way too! I have a 4 day weekend coming up so hopefully I can get Chapter 8 up and maybe, just maybe Chapter 9. No promises though. Thanks for being pateint. 


	8. Member Hurt

Chapter 8

By Sup-pup17

The same old Disclaimer….I don't own Inuyasha, Fluffy, or any other of those cool people we write about….But I do own Okami! Please down use that lovable bundle of fluff without my permission.

Kagome sat quietly by the fire with Okami in her lap. Inuyasha had closed his eyes and was faking sleep. Miroku had told him similar to what Sango had told Kagome. He told him to just apologize for yelling. In reality, that would do it. No one was even tired that night either. They all stayed up and played card games with Kagome. Inuyasha just sat in his corner and pouted.

"Oh come-on, Inuyasha," Miroku laughed. "Just come play one game!"

"Feh," he mumbled.

By the time it was late night, Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't talked to each other. It was weird for Kagome. This was such a little and immature thing to argue about. But it really did bother Inuyasha! He even told her it did when they were at her house. Once everyone settled down and began to drift off, Inuyasha got up and walked silently to Kagome's sleeping bag. He sat down as close as he could her and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too," Inuyasha smiled softly.

"No," Kagome shook her head and sat up. She moved Shippo out of her bag and Okami off her bag. "I really am sorry. I wasn't considering your feelings…"

"Damn right you didn't." Inuyasha nodded.

"You know what," Kagome fumed. That set her off. She got up without finishing her sentence and marched off toward the river.

"Wait," Inuyasha whined. "Don't go!"

"Don't follow me!"

Inuyasha decided he'd give her some room. There would be more then one s-word if he'd disobeyed her. He noticed Okami scampering off to be with her. "Yeah," He mumbled. "You could cheer her up! That's all your good for anyways." With that, he sat down and closed his eyes.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Naraku was just outside the camp. Somehow, he'd blocked his sent. And as Kagome marched down to the river, Naraku followed closely. Once she was far enough, he'd kill her. Once she was dead, it'd be easier to kill Inuyasha and the gang. When Inuyasha finally did smell Naraku, it was too late. The smell was what his nose smelled; his ears heard a scream.

Inuyasha jumped up, waking everyone else in the process, and hurried in the direction of Kagome's sent. There was a blood sent too but it wasn't Kagome's…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the bushes. "Are you okay?"

Kagome was crying but wasn't hurt.

Naraku stood in front of her laughing.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "What did you do?"

That's when he noticed him. Okami was lying between him and Naraku, covered in blood. The dog was loyal!

"I'll kick your fucking ass!" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku!

Naraku just flew away. "Another time, Inuyasha! Another time!"

"You fucking coward!" Inuyasha screamed.

By that time, Sango and Miroku had made it to the scene.

"Oh my," Sango gasped.

Kirara whined softly and rubbed her nose into Okami's shoulder. Okami in returned whined but couldn't move.

"What are we going to do," Kagome asked with tears rapidly coming out of her sad eyes.

"I remember seeing a shack back a ways," Miroku remembered. "We could go back there and treat him safely."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," he said softly as he knelt down next to Kagome.

Kagome took Okami in her arms and held him close to her body as Inuyasha did the same thing to her. Kagome suddenly felt comforted by the biggest jerk that evening. She leaned into him and sobbed. "What if he doesn't get better? Are you going to…"

"No," Inuyasha whispered. "We'll take him to Kaede."

"Yeah," Miroku nodded.

"Kirara, Miroku, and I will fly her over there and you and Inuyasha can meet us there. I'd be faster that way." Sango suggested. She was right. It would be a lot faster if she just took her to Kaede's on Kirara's back.

"I'm not leaving him," Kagome shook her head.

"And I'm not leaving you," Inuyasha whispered softly.

Shippo yawned. "So…when do we sleep?"

Inuyasha carried Kagome and Okami on his back while Kirara took Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They arrived at the little shack sooner then they thought and Kagome instantly began taking care of Okami.

Inuyasha sat by the door and waited. Shippo said he'd also stand watch but he ended up sleeping by the door. Sango helped Kagome to the best of her ability and Miroku ended up sleeping as well. Once every bandage that could be applied was applied to Okami, Kagome laid down and held him close to her chest.

Inuyasha, after noticing that everyone was sleeping, brought Shippo in and laid him next to Kirara. He took a seat next the haystack Kagome was laying in and closed his eyes. Her sent filled her nostrils. Too bad it wasn't the happiest sent she'd ever given off. It helped him know that she was there though.

Kagome woke early that morning by Okami's whimpering. She felt a tear run down her face. They'd found this dog and in a matter of days he'd become hers. She helped him outside so he could do his business. Inuyasha was right behind her. She heard him sigh.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kagome turned around and looked hopefully at Inuyasha.

"I don't really know," Inuyasha shrugged. "But I do know that he means a lot to you so I'll do everything in my power to help him get better."

"Thanks." Kagome hugged him.

Inuyasha picked up Okami carefully and put his outer kimono around him to help keep him warm. After Kagome was comfortable, he gave the wrapped up dog to Kagome and went back to sleep. Kagome only smiled. Inuyasha really was a nice guy…Maybe he was really sorry for all that he said. He knew that Okami meant a lot to her. She knew she meant a lot to him and that was important to show sometimes. She needed to thank Inuyasha more then Okami.

There you go! That's my chapter 8. Now for Chapter 9….Review for me and let me know what you think. I'm having a hard time with the ending since Okami is my character I don't know what to do with him. I'd like to hear your opinion.


	9. Inuyasha helps and get rewarded

Chapter 9

By Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I only own one character…that's Okami. Inuyasha is sadly owned by someone else….I tried buying him but I was only 1 billion dollars short.

"Inuyasha?"

"Here," Inuyasha responded by handing Shippo a bucket of water. "Take that to Kagome."

"But Inuyasha," Shippo argued. He was about to continue on why he was there when Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Don't argue with me," he growled. "Go take that to Kagome."

Shippo sighed and did what he was told. Kagome would take care of him when he got back.

"Did you tell him," Sango asked as she stirred the stew for lunch.

"He's being mean…" Shippo whined. "He told me to carry water."

"Now Shippo," Kagome said softly. "Carrying water never hurts anyone."

Shippo pouted and placed the bucket next to Kagome and Okami.

Kagome had been sitting patiently next to Okami waiting for him to get better. He wasn't though. He couldn't even stand! He just whined here and there and looked at Kagome helplessly. It made Kagome's heart hurt more then ever.

Inuyasha stepped out from behind the bushes. He sat two more buckets down and sat down across the fire.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

"Hm?"

"You know about herbs don't you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha raised her eyebrow.

"Will you come with me to get some?"

Inuyasha yawned. "Why?"

Kagome sighed. "Because I don't want to go alone…"

Inuyasha stood and shrugged. "Let's go."

"We'll take care of Okami," Sango reassured.

Kagome stood and led Inuyasha into the forest. Once far enough in, Kagome stopped and faced Inuyasha. "I want to thank you…" She looked up at him with soft eyes and a soft smile. "You've been really nice and helpful this morning."

"Feh," Inuyasha shrugged. "You needed my help so I gave you some."

"But you've been really good about me and Okami for now." Kagome reminded. "I really appreciate it."

Inuyasha looked away. Though he was glad she was noticing him again and she was happy with him. He looked at her for a second and noticed love. She was so happy with him, her eyes couldn't show it all at once. Her sent was sweet and…relaxing….yet it made his whole soul jump. He was getting hyper. He could feel his blood beginning to boil. Shit. He was affectionate….feelings, real feeling for Kagome. No. He had to hold himself back. He had to hold himself back for her.

Inuyasha gulped. "I'm glad."

Kagome leaped onto him and gave him a hug. "Thanks!"

Inuyasha slowly hugged her back. He knew he could have taken her right there and claimed her. That might've shocked her though. What if he hurt her? No, He had to hold back.

Kagome stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. "Come-on," She smiled. "Let's go get those herbs!"

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded. Kagome walked slowly away to an herb plant and began examining it. He didn't know what to do for a few seconds. For the first time since he was with Kikyo, he had no idea what to do. He had options though. He could take her away, make her his or he could do what she'd asked him in the beginning and help her with the herbs. There was always that option of running away but why would he want to do that?

"I think this will work…" Kagome picked a few leaves. "Do you?" She turned around. Inuyasha hadn't moved.

He snapped out of his trance and nodded. "That'll work. That's what we had last night."

Kagome tilted her head when she noticed he was just standing there but went on. "How do you know?"

"It reeks." He said simply He walked smoothly up to her and hugged her. Kagome, taken off guard, took her turn to stand there and look clueless. His arms held her tightly, so tightly that her breaths were cute short. She was so close she could feel his warmth and his heart beat.

He let go and stepped back with a blush. "Sorry," he whispered.

Kagome nodded. "It's okay," She smiled.

"Let's get those herbs back before everyone starts to worry." Inuyasha took her hand in his and led her back through the bushes.

Kagome didn't know what to feel. She knew she felt good though just because she couldn't stop smiling. It was funny though because just before they hit camp, he let go of her hand and sped up his pace. His pride would always go first. That was okay though, once he really did admit his love for her, he'd show it. He'd want the whole world to know and she knew it.

"We got them," Kagome announced. "I think this is what we were using last night." She laughed. "Inuyasha confirmed it."

Sango smiled and turned her head. "Okami finally got some sleep."

Miroku nodded and turned his head. Kagome took notice of the hand mark on his cheek and shook her head. Inuyasha followed her actions.

"You just can't keep your perverted hands to yourself can you?" Inuyasha sat by Okami and began mashing the herbs. Kagome sat down by him and pet Okami lovingly.

"I'm glad he's feeling somewhat better." Kagome smiled.

Miroku nodded. Kirara's just about as bad as me!"

Sango giggled.

"She cuddled right up to Okami. I bet you that's why he's sleeping so well!" Miroku laughed. "It was when we turned around and my hand was exploring!"

Sango shook her head. "Monk!"

Miroku smiled.

"Shut it!"

Miroku chuckled.

"Thank god he doesn't have a prayer bead necklace," Kagome laughed.

"Yeah," Inuyasha laughed. "He'd met the other side of the world by now."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "At least the babes like me!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha argued. "All the girls I've met love the ears!"

Kagome smiled.

As Inuyasha and Miroku rambled, Sango and Kagome went for a walk. Shippo tagged along just so his little, sensitive, ears could be in peace. When they got back, both boys were breathing hard and dirty.

"Looks like they had some fun," Sango laughed.

The day only went by slow because Kagome refused to leave camp. Then by the end of the day, Sango and Kagome snuck off to go bathe. They left Inuyasha in charge of dinner, which was obviously ramen. Shippo, Sango, Kagome, and Okami all left to the river before it got too dark. Kirara stayed just to make sure Miroku stayed. Kagome got the chance to bathe all the blood and crap on Okami. And…for once….They bathed in peace.

That night wasn't peace though, Okami whined the whole night. Kagome coudlnt' handle it. In the middle of the night, Inuyasha's ears rang as he heard Okami's whining and Kagome's sobbing. What was she suppose to do for him? Inuyasha got up and picked up Okami out of Kagome's hands.

"No," Kagome cried softly, trying not to wake her friends. "Don't do it!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Don't do what? Kill this poor thing?"

Kagome nodded.

"I'm not," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome sat up.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and massaged the dog softly. He smiled and looked over at Kagome. Her eyes had softened but she was still crying. He lifted a hand up to her and gently wiped a tear away. "What?" He asked. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm helping…"

"I am," Kagome sobbed. "I am…"

Inuyasha wrapped Okami in his outer kimono and rubbed him softly. He didn't really know if it helped but he did remember his mother doing it to him when he fell once. He was sore all over so his mother had bathed him and massaged his muscles. That was the only thing he could think of to help Okami.

He felt something on his shoulder and slowly turned his head to see what is was. Kagome had leaned her head on his shoulder and had closed her eyes. He smiled and held the dog. His rough, beaten hands ran smoothly over Okami's coat. He leaned back and closed his own eyes. Okami stopped whining and fell into a deep sleep…his last sleep.

* * *

Sorry if there are any errors, I've been in a hurry for a while. I'm starting a new semester Tuesday and I'll be ina wreck for a while. I have 3 English classes. This mean...I may be anti -English by the time I get home. LOL Thanks for all the reveiws! This story is almost done! Then....I got a new story going up! Thanks y'all! 


	10. The sacrafice of a friend

Chapter 10

By Sup-pup17

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Miroku, or Shessy…and I'm sure you can't buy them….But I do own Okami and I'd like anyone who uses the pup to inform and get permission from me. Thanks!

Inuyasha woke up and stretched. Okami, in his lap, moved his leg. He looked down at the dog and raised his eye brow. Then Kagome moved and he remembered last night. He smiled and pet the dog again. He was the first one up and he could let his gentle side out before Miroku and Sango got up. Wait…Where was Shippo?

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sighed.

Everyone opened an eye to see what the young kitsune wanted.

"You're awake!" Shippo jumped on his shoulder. "Come-on! We need to go get the fire started so we can have breakfast!"

Inuyasha sighed and got up. "Can't I get a moment to myself?" He gave Kagome Okami.

"No," Shippo said simply. "Come-on!"

Okami got up painfully and limped outside next to Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked with a yawn.

"They're bonding!" Kagome smiled. "Okami loves Inuyasha!"

"But," Miroku added. "Does Inuyasha like Okami?"

"He will," Kagome smiled.

They all suddenly heard an explosion and Shippo ran inside panting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha walked outside. He could hear Okami limp behind him and Kagome gasping. He sighed again and stated a fire. Suddenly, out of no where, he heard a familiar laugh. He looked up and saw a truly unwanted face. "Kagura…"

"Inuyasha," Kagura laughed. "You still have your little puppy?"

Okami growled painfully.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm only here for Naraku…I'm suppose to kill you." She smiled. "It's an easy task."

Inuyasha growled.

"Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura sang. Wind blades flew at Okami and Inuyasha. Inuyasha prepared for a hit but as his muscles tightened, his eyes saw Okami transform and jump in front of Inuyasha.

"No," He growled. "You stupid dog! You were just getting better!"

Okami fell.

"Oh," Kagura laughed. "How touching!" Demons appeared behind her. Thousands of demons!

Inuyasha stepped in front of Okami. He had to protect him. Kagome would never forgive him if he just left him.

"I'll make a deal with you, Inuyasha," Kagura laughed. "If you defeat these little harmless demons before they kill you, I'll let the little doggy live."

Inuyasha just stood there in defensive mode.

"Oh," Kagura coughed. "I'm sorry, but there is no way to save him!"

Inuyasha growled some more.

"Get him!" Kagura yelled.

Demons charged at Inuyasha and Okami. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and defeted about half of them. The other half hit Inuyasha's sword and He slid back a few feet.

"Protect Kagome," he heard a sore voice said. "She loves you so much…do it….for…me…"

Inuyasha looked back at Okami just as he passed away. Did he just say that? He pulled out more power and did the Wind Scar again. Kagome and everyone else hurried outside. The Wind Scar missed Kagura by inches and she flew away laughing.

"Damn woman," Inuyasha sniffed. "She drives me madder then Kagome does…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha ignored her as he turned around and picked up Okami. He was beginning to become cold. He shook his head. "He jumped… I could have taken the hit but no…Okami had to be just as blunt and stupid as me!"

Kagome let a tear fall. "He isn't…"

Inuyasha handed her the dog.

Kagome busted into tears. "NO!"

Sango hugged her from the side. She knew that feeling and knew that a simple hug helped. Kagome leaned into the hug.

"Why?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. He too wanted to know the whole story.

"He jumped in front of me," Inuyasha defended softly.

Shippo looked up at Kagome with sad eyes. What could he do to help her? Kirara whined.

After Inuyasha and Miroku got Kagome calmed down, they went down near the window and buried the dog. Inuyasha stood alone with his arms in his sleeves trying not to show any emotion. Miroku said a prayer for the dog and Kagome and Sango cried. Well…Kagome cried and Sango comforted her. Inuyasha knew it was hard for her.

Kagome stayed at the grave for a little longer. Miroku and Sango left to get everything packed so they could go after Kagura. Inuyasha left with them. Shippo and Kirara stayed just for comfort. Soon though, they both left Kagome. Kagome, after a while alone, she got up and said her final good byes.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered. Then, he did something that took Kagome off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed his soft lips next to her ear. "I tried…"

Kagome, coming out of her stunned daze, nodded and placed her hands on his. "I understand. He had a fulfilling life."

Inuyasha nodded. "Come-on…it's one more thing to kill Naraku for."

Kagome was released and her hand was taken. She could only look at Inuyasha with love and happiness that she still had another puppy. She still had Inuyasha. Inuyasha led her back to camp and helped her get going again. It was the only thing he could do for her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. "Okami told me to take care of you…I'll get him revenged."

"Okami talked?" Sango asked.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha nodded. "He told I had to take care of Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, surprising everyone. "He loved you, Kagome."

Kagome let one last tear fall to the ground and hugged Inuyasha.

"He did not talk," Miroku laughed. "You were just thinking too hard!"

"He did too!" Inuyasha nodded.

"Right!" Miroku laughed. "And so can Kirara!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kirara.

"Can you talk?" Shippo asked.

"Meow," Kirara smiled.

* * *

I know…It's shorter then usual. But you got your chapter. I'm kinda sad that Okami had to die. It's not like I really wanted to do it. I have another story coming up. It's another funny one. Don't get mad at me…Just let me know how you feel about it. It helps me for the next story. Since I'm sick and stuck home for the day, I'm going to load another story. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
